Take a Breath
by they-eyes-that-see-your-soul
Summary: A mini sequel to my earlier story Can't Breathe. Vic is causing problems and Tori doesn't know what to do.


**Hey guys. This is just something that's been sitting in my little book of stories for a while and my computer is broken right now so I'm doin this from my phone. I will finish my current stories so no worries if anyone is still even waiting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own victorious or the characters used in the show.**

 **...**

"You're a freak mom, or dad or what ever the hell you are. That's not fucking normal and now I don't have a girlfriend because of you. You're a freak of nature and you should just die."

That was the moment my whole world stopped. Victor, my baby boy told me I should die. On some levels he's right. I am a freak, it isn't normal what I have. I know this everyone knows this but my own son? Why him? Why did he have to be the one to say this. My first born hates me and I can't do a thing about it.

"Tor, come on. You can't stay in this slump forever you know." A distant voice said as someone grabs my arm to pull me up. I can't remember the last time I was "up".

"Tori, baby please get up and come eat with the family. Livie and Zach miss you so much. It's been two weeks since they saw their mama." Someone says while rubbing my face gently. Is that Jade? My love, why did this happen to me? Do you think I'm a freak too? You must thi...

SMACK

"What the fuck!" I scream waking from my daze.

"Told you that'd make her get up." Trina says with a confident smirk. No that I look at her I can see how much my son resembles my sister. The son that thinks I'm a freak and wants me dead. I lay back as tears fall from my eyes.

I close my eyes as if to stop the flow of tears I don't deserve to shed. Maybe he's right and I should just die. My attempt to keep my tears at bay fails miserably as a sob breaks free from my throat and the tears stream down my face. I feel multiple arms wrap around me and words of comfort that I don't deserve. So I break free and walk to the door.

"Victor was right, I'm a freak. I don't deserve to live." I say before I walk down the stairs and into my garage. I hop in my Ferrari and speed out of there.

JADE POV

The words that leave Tori's mouth are unbelievable. How could she be so stupid and how could my son be so stupid as to cause this mess. I swear when we find him I'll kill him. He has no clue the insecurities that I had to beat and break out of Tori through the years. Now he's brought them all back to the surface with one stupid sentence.

"Trina call your parents and have a search set up for a potentially suicidal individual. Andre, call Robbie and you two go look for Victor. Please don't say anything to him about this if you find him. Cat call Jess and Ry and see if they've heard from Vic yet and if not ask them to come watch the kids and get here fast. I have to go make sure Zach and Livie didn't hear any of that." I spout off directions and everyone immediately goes their separate ways.

I walk down to the kitchen to see Livie on her phone and Zach is no where to be found. I look in the living room and the downstairs game room but do dice.

"Livie sweety where is your brother?" I ask her. She looks up from her phone and gives me a sweet smile. She looks just like Tori.

"I think he went out back to the tree house with Dude. But if not then check the garage I think he said he left his play station thing in moms Ferrari." My eyes widen at that. I heard Tori pull off in her Ferrari so if she's planning on doing something dangerous I pray that my son isn't in the car with her. I go out back and look for him but I only find Dude, our 124 pound Mastiff. Chewing on what looks like... Zach's PS Vita. I smack my forehead and grab the game system from the puddle of drool falling from the dogs mouth as he tries to lick my face.

I walk quickly back inside and slam the system on the table next to Livie. Hearing a faint 'Eww mom gross.' as I open the door to the garage. Tori's Ferrari is missing and Zach is too. Cat comes down to see what's up.

"Zach was in the car looking for his game as Tori tore out of here. I swear to god if she puts my son in danger I'll kill her and Vic and bring them back to life only the drown them in each other's blood!" I say keeping my voice down so Livie can't hear. We walk back into the kitchen and just as Cat's phone rings. She answers and walks away while I sit next to Livie.

"What's wrong mom? And why did mama leave like that? Is everything okay." She asks me with a worried face.

"Everything's fine baby girl. You have nothing to worry about. Someone said some really mean things to your mama and she's not in her right mind right now that's all." I tell her kissing her head.

"Was it what Vic told her?" She asks in a small voice?

"You heard that huh? Baby, Vic said really hurtful things and your mama has always had insecurities about exactly what he said so it hit her hard." I say calmly as Jess and Ry walk into the house.

"She's gonna be okay right? And why can't Vic stay in the house anymore? I know he gets cold out there at night." Livie says.

"Out where? Where is he baby?" I ask with urgency.

"He's been in the guest house for two weeks. You didn't know?" She says and as soon as she does Ry Jess and I run out there and find him on the couch in the living room. I quickly walk over to him and smack him as hard as I could across the face and swiftly pull him into a tight hug.

"Victor Jake West-Vega. You had us worried sick! And what the fuck is your problem? Your mother made you and raised you and gave you everything you ever wanted! Why would you say such harsh things to her?" I yell at him as tears flow free from my eyes.

"I don't know mom. It's just... Katie broke up with me because of her. She said her father doesn't want her dating a freaks son. I love her mom I don't want to let her go." He said.

"Vic do you have any idea what you've caused? Tori has been depressed and barely moved or eaten since you spoke such harsh words to her. Your aunt Trina finally got her to snap out of it but she got up said something about being better off dead and then left. I ran down to see about your brother and sister only to find out that Zach is most likely in the back of her car as she's going to do something crazy." I tell him as I hear Cat walk in on the phone with who I'm assuming is Andre. She tells him to go search for Tori now.

"Mom I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt her. I was just so mad and she was the cause so I took it out on her because I felt like it was her fault I can't be with Katie. I swear I don't hate her I love her so much please we have to find her before she does something reckless." He says zipping his jacket and pulling on some shoes.

Vic, Ry and I hop in my mustang and peel out as soon as the car is started. We start brainstorming about where we could find her. If she's going to relax a bit she'll go to the pier but I have no clue where she'd go to hurt herself. My phone starts ringing and I see that it's David so I pick it up.

"Hey did you find anything?" I ask when I answer.

"Yeah, a car matching hers was seen speeding down the PCH. I have a unit following her but I told them not to engage. I want you to catch up and follow them. Where ever she's going I want you to be there to talk some sense into her." He says with worry.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Just keep me posted on location." I tell him, hanging up when I get an okay.

"Jade, Tori wouldn't do anything to hurt Zach. She has to know that he's in there with her by now." Ry says while typing furiously on her phone. I look in the rear view mirror and see Vic with a guilty/worried face. I can tell he really regrets what happened between them. I look back at the road just in time to see smoke coming from somewhere further down on the highway. My heart drops and I feel like I'll vomit. As I try to focus back on the road instead of my queezy stomach, two ambulances and a fire truck fly past us. At this point tears are streaming down my face and I can faintly hear the other occupants of the car trying to talk to me but I can't make out what they are saying.

"JADE! GET OFF RIGHT HERE!" Ry yells and I come back to the land of the living long enough to dart over and take the exit. I recognize this exit. This is the exit with that burger place that the kids love so much. Remembering this, sobs start to break free from my throat. I pull in the restaurant parking lot unable to drive any further. I hear the passenger door open and someone yelling. Then my door opens and strong arms grab me and hug me tight to them. Then I feel smaller arms wrap around my mid section.

"Baby I'm okay. We're okay please calm down Jade. Zach is right here, I'm here. We're okay, you're okay baby." I hear the soothing voice of my wife as I finally calm down a bit.

"Tor, I was so scared. I thought that accident was you and Zach. I thought you died." I cried into her neck.

"It's okay mom. I talked to mama. She's not sad anymore. We were coming to get a burger and a shake and we don't have our phones so we couldn't call. I'm sorry we scared you mommy. We didn't mean it." My 12 year old explains. I lean down and hug him tight to me.

"Mama?" Victor says in a soft voice. Tori visibly flinches at his voice tho not as hard as when we mentioned him these past two weeks.

"Vic..." Tori says unsure of what he has to say. He runs over to her and hugs her.

"I'm sorry mama. I didn't mean it. Any of it, you are an amazing mom and a great person. I'm hate myself for putting you through that. I was just so angry. I shouldn't have said any of that stuff. You are my hero and I let my emotions cloud my judgment. I just wanted to hurt you like if been hurt and I'm sooo sorry for that mama. Please forgive me?" He says with tears in his eyes.

"I love you son. You are my firstborn and I will always you and your siblings. I forgive you Vic but please think about the damage you could cause with words. Remember the tongue is like a double edged sword and is extremely painful if used to hurt someone." Tori said hugging him again.

"Jade, I'm sorry for making you worry baby. I swear I won't ever do something that reckless ever again." Tori says kissing my lips softly. Then out of nowhere Ry comes up and punches her hard in the arm.

"You almost gave us a heart attack jujee! You know Jess isn't supposed to be under any stress at this stage in her pregnancy. You'll apologize to her when we get back yes?" She says as she hugs her bestfriend.

"Sure thing Ry. I'm sorry for all of this." We all get back in the Cars and ride home


End file.
